Fruit
During the course of Pikmin 3, the three captains will collect fruit and return them to the Drake, their ship. The premise of this job is to collect the seeds of the fruit for Koppai to grow and turn the remainder of the fruit into juice to supply the captains with food for the day. The basis of Pikmin 3's plot revolves around collecting fruit, similar to the S.S. Dolphin's ship parts in Pikmin, and treasures in Pikmin 2. Sunseed Berry The first fruit the trio of captains collect. This fruit was also present in Pikmin 2, still carrying the same name as well. It's a normal strawberry that produces a light-red juice. In Pikmin 2, ''it is worth 170 Pokos, and in ''Pikmin 3's ''Mission Mode, it is worth 50 Pokos. These produce 1 bottle of juice. Heroine's Tear A mango that produces yellow juice. It is one of the bigger fruit and falls from the cave ceiling after defeating the Vehemoth Phosbat. It produces two and a half cups worth of juice. Zest Bomb A regular lime that produces a light-green juice. It produces a cup and a half of juice. Citrus Lump A Tangerine that produces yellow juice. It is worth 180 Pokos in ''Pikmin 2, ''where it is one of the first treasures obtained, and it is worth 70 Pokos in ''Pikmin 3's ''Mission Mode. It produces one and a half cup's worth of juice. Cupid's Grenade A Cherry, which was also present in ''Pikmin 2. It takes one Pikmin to lift it. In Bingo Battle and 2-Player Battle, carrying one back to the Onion allows players to use the roulette wheel, giving them access to a variety of items. They produce only half a cup worth of juice. Juicy Gaggle The Juicy Gaggle is a Raspberry found in groups. Each takes 1 Pikmin to carry and are counted as seperate fruits. Dapper Blob A Mangosteen that takes 3 Pikmin to carry it. It provides one full cup of juice. Golden Grenade A golden Cupid's Grenade found only in Mission Mode and Bingo Battle. It's worth a lot more than the Cupid's Grenade. It only takes one Pikmin to carry it. In Bingo Battle, if you collect one you will get five items immediately instead of 1 item like a regular cherry. Golden Sunseed A golden version of the Sunseed Berry. It's only found in Mission Mode. It takes 3 pikmin to carry it, and is worth 200 Pokos. Insect Condo This apple is another returning fruit from Pikmin 2. It takes 10 Pikmin to carry it and is worth 100 pokos in Mission Mode. It produces two cups of juice for the trio. Blonde Imposter This object resembles the Disguised Delicacy and the only real difference is the colour of the insides. There is only one in the entire game and is in the Twilight River. Face Wrinkler The Face Wrinkler is a lemon. It takes 5 Pikmin to carry it and is worth 70 pokos in Mission Mode. These fruit produce one and a half cup of juice. Velvety Dreamdrop A Loquat that takes 5 Pikmin to carry it. It can be found still growing on a small branch. It produces one cup worth of juice. Crimson Banquet A watermelon, and one of the bigger fruit. Like all bigger fruit, it produces a generous amount juice. It's expelled by the Sandbelching Meerslug after you've defeated it, smashing into various pieces after being ejected. Interestingly, one can see the massive bulge in the Meerslug's stomach where the whole watermelon was while fighting it. It splits into 6 different pieces, one piece requiring 1 Pikmin to carry, two pieces requiring 5 Pikmin to carry, two pieces requiring 8 Pikmin to carry and the last piece requiring 15 Pikmin to carry. Overall, it would require 42 Pikmin to carry back all of the pieces. Wayward Moon A Canteloupe. It is one of the bigger fruit. It's expelled by the Quaggled Mireclops, alongside Louie. It's currently the biggest intact fruit in the game. It provides three cups of juice total, the maximum any fruit can give in Pikmin 3. Seed Hive This Papaya is one of the bigger fruit. It is released by the Scornet Maestro after being defeated. It's dropped from the sky rather than being upchucked by the boss itself. It produces 2 and a half cups of juice. Firebreathing Feast A Dragon Fruit. It is one of the bigger fruit. It's dropped by the Armored Mawdad after being defeated. It produces two and a half cups worth of juice. Stellar Extrusion This is a medium-sized fruit. It is a real-life Star Fruit. They're found in halves and each one produces one cup's worth of juice. They are released by the Bugeyed Crawmad and the arctic variation of the Shaggy Long Legs. Slapstick Crescent This fruit is a banana. It is found partially buried in the ground in the Tropical Wilds. It produces 2 and half bottles of juice, which is unusual for a fruit not dropped by a boss. Dusk Pustules This fruit is a bunch of red grapes. This fruit produces only one cup's worth of juice, if all grapes are collected. They must be individually plucked, similar to Dawn Pustules. Dawn Pustules This fruit is a bunch of green grapes. It produces 1 cup of juice if all of the grapes are collected. They must be plucked individually, just like Dusk Pustules. Pocked Airhead A Tangelo. This fruit is typically buried in the ground. It can produce two and a half cups' worth of juice. Disguised Delicacy This fruit is found in two halves inside a Crystal Nodule, inside the same cave you discover Yellow Pikmin and their Onion. Each half gives three fourths of a cup's worth in juice, totalling one cup and a half if both are carried back to Drake. Scaly Custard This fruit is an avocado, and can be found after defeating a Peckish Aristrocrab in the same area you fight the Mireclops. It provides one and a half cups' worth of juice Portable Sunset This fruit is a Persimmon, and is trapped behind three sleeping Orange Bulborbs, also accessable by using the Bamboo Gates with Winged Pikmin. It produces two cups of juice for the trio. Lesser Mock Bottom This fruit is a plum, and produces one cup of purplish-pink-colored juice for the captains. Searing Acidshock This is a nectarine, and it produces one cup of juice for the captains. Tremendous Siffer This Tremendous Sniffer is a pear which can be found behind a Stone Gate in Twilight River, next to the two large boards which can be pulled up by Pink Pikmin, which can only be demolished with Bomb Rocks. It produces two cups of juice for the trio. Delectable Bouquet This fruit is a fig and produces a cup and a half of juice for the trio. It can be found in the Tropical Wilds, in the same tree in which the Red Onion is found on Day 1. Mock Bottom This is a peach found in the Tropical Wilds. Either Blue or Winged Pikmin are required to obtain it. It gives one cup of juice. Crunchy Deluge This fruit is a dirty yellow in color. It could be a Honeydew or an Asian Pear. It produces 2 cups of juice. Astringent Clump This fruit, when taken to Drake, will give you two bottles of Juice. There are two of these in the game, one of which is found in the Garden of Hope, past where you find a Zest Bomb, past the Electric Gate. It can take a while to get to, as it requires all three captains. The other is found in the Distant Tundra, inside of the cave that leads to the outside where Charlie first lands. To get to it, need you open up a Bamboo Gate using Pink Pikmin, and go past. Red, Pink, and Rock Pikmin are recommended for this area, as there are multiple fire hazards, such as Fiery Blowhogs and Fire Geysers. There is also a Spotty Bulbear patrolling the room past the Bamboo Gate, with some Dwarf Bulbears following close behind it. At the end of the room is a Crystal Wall, which can be smashed using Rock Pikmin. Next to it, on a ledge, is the Astringent Clump, which is slightly buried. Behind the Crystal Wall previously mentioned, there will be some Bomb Rocks, which can be used to take out enemies in the room, such as the Spotty Bulbear. After taking down all obstacles and enemies, take the fruit back to Drake. It resembles a Grapefruit. Videos This video gives us our first look on fruit: Gallery Five Fruit.jpg|Some fruits that were collected. Category:Garden of Hope Category:Fruit Category:Pikmin 3 Category:Mission Mode Category:Bingo Battle Category:Fruits